


刷星  |  Shining

by Belle_cola



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_cola/pseuds/Belle_cola
Summary: ooc都是我的，dbq！
Relationships: Joshua/Hoshi
Kudos: 10





	刷星  |  Shining

  
权顺荣撑着腮帮子瞪圆了眼睛往窗户外看时，李知勋就知道自己刚说的话算是成了耳边风。  
“李知勋，他看我了！”  
“你每次都这么说。”李知勋用脚趾头想都知道刚刚楼下路过的是洪知秀。权顺荣不知道中了哪儿来的邪，一门心思不可救药地扑在了这位学长身上，阳光、温柔又绅士，还有一双波光粼粼的桃花眼。  
权顺荣夸起洪知秀来可是口若悬河滔滔不绝，李知勋举手投降，他看洪知秀是给他下了蛊。  
  
说是下蛊权顺荣也认，他藏着掖着没和李知勋说过，上个学期初他在舞蹈室排练的间隙出去洗把脸，却在瓷砖地上滑倒，好巧不巧在膝盖上刮出了一条口子，汩汩地往外冒血。  
权顺荣最看不得这个，他一边觉着疼，一边脑袋发晕，抬眼看见洪知秀走进来的模样像是天使降临，周围一圈都有圣光。  
他蹲下来查看伤口，扶他去医务室，值班老师不在，又温柔地替他消毒，裹好纱布。  
“疼不疼？”洪知秀在纱布末端打结，抬起头满眼的波光都荡漾到了权顺荣心底。  
疼，哪儿能不疼，他心跳地像是只兔子在撞击胸腔。  
  
“权顺荣，权顺荣！”李知勋在他面前摆手，“你有没有听到？我们音乐社这次和你们合作。”  
权顺荣回过神来，洪知秀是音乐社的成员是他垂涎已久却又无可奈何的人生一大憾事，他顿时有了精神，忍不住喜形于色：“真的假的？”  
“真的。”李知勋低头看手机，偷偷抿嘴笑了一下。  
  
权顺荣当时被喜悦冲昏了头脑，后来回想起李知勋抿嘴偷笑的那一幕怎么想怎么不对劲。思来想去，一晃就到了第一次和音乐社的对接。  
权顺荣正一个人坐在舞蹈室里等音乐社的负责人来送曲子，打开门见到人的时候心里把李知勋夸成了一朵花。  
洪知秀来了，一身学院样式的毛衣，头发也俏皮地打着卷儿，食指上勾着一小块u盘，眼里还噙着满腔的温柔水光。  
“顺荣，好久不见。”  
不知道是不是权顺荣的错觉，他觉得洪知秀嘴角漂亮的弧度好像又上扬了几分。  
“学长好……”他晕乎乎地打招呼，晕乎乎地坐到音响前，听完了整首串烧曲子都没能缓过神来。  
  
“顺荣觉得怎么样？”  
“蛮好的。”他还能说什么，曲子他是一点没听进去，洪知秀发梢的阳光点儿倒是一点不落得全照进他心里边儿了。  
“你觉得哪里好？”洪知秀忍不住想逗他，缩近了点儿他们之间的距离。  
权顺荣说不出话了，红了一张脸，偷偷瞄洪知秀的表情，看见他脸上没了笑慌得眼泪都在眼眶里打转。洪知秀是故意收敛了笑容，眼睛里却还是有笑意跑出来，打从第一次在卫生间撞见他就觉得可怜又可爱。  
红着耳朵看着他发呆，反应过来摇头晃脑地说不疼的时候像只家养的仓鼠，圆润的脸颊肉都可爱的泛着粉色。  
洪知秀有耐心，他看到每一回权顺荣撑着腮帮子看他都不吝啬一个微笑和对视，替李知勋偶尔去舞蹈社眼神也只盯着一个大汗淋漓的小仓鼠。  
权顺荣什么时候找他表白呢？洪知秀想起他湿透的白色短袖下流畅的身体线条，红润的嘴唇上有一点水光，整个人都散发着可爱和性感的味道。  
但眼下看来表白还是要让他来做，不然小仓鼠只会像这样——慌了神地咬着下唇，一边不安地看眼色。毕竟就像他本人无数次说起，李知勋郑重转告的那样，“顺荣啊，其实是内向的孩子。”  
  
洪知秀扶着权顺荣脸接吻的时候，权顺荣的大脑像是开学第一天他碰到的新笔记本迅速当机了。  
权顺荣的嘴唇很软，洪知秀觉得自己在舔一团果冻，水润的像是还会分流点儿果汁出来。他贴着嘴唇细细地说话，每一个字都颤抖着从嗓子眼儿落进了心底。  
“顺荣喜欢我吗？”  
“我很喜欢顺荣啊，”  
“从第一天见到你开始就喜欢了。”  
  
阳光落在权顺荣眼里的时候，他已经把自己的暗恋故事交了个底朝天，洪知秀浅浅地亲他的脸颊，像是轻飘飘的羽毛在挠。  
午后一点的时段总容易被人遗忘到脑后，舞蹈练习室里安静的听得到窗外榕树在风里摇晃，枝桠搭在窗户上，小鸟一蹦一跳的响动。  
窗户没关牢，有一缕风溜进来，掀动了权顺荣的衣角，一路沿着皮肤，从肋骨下钻过，吹到了他湿润的耳垂。洪知秀才从脸边亲过去，含过了他的耳垂，权顺荣就被哄的自己解开了衬衣的纽扣，扶着洪知秀的肩膀把自己往前送，不甘示弱地一口一口亲回去。  
但他亲的没有章法，下嘴没有轻重，于是洪知秀的侧颈断断续续红了一路，下半身也硬的直戳他柔软的腹部，两团硬的发烫的性器隔着两层布料轻微地摩擦。  
在练习室里做这些好像不应该，但这会儿没人注意这个了。洪知秀已经把他的裤子扒下来，小顺荣也就可怜巴巴地吐着水，甚至在洪知秀摸上去的时候兴奋地弹了一下。权顺荣也就较劲地揪住他的毛衣，用膝盖隔着裤子蹭洪知秀的下半身，还有空红着脸挑衅地看了一眼洪知秀。  
哪儿想到洪知秀扶着他的膝盖就把他压倒在地上，甚至顺势把两边膝盖向外压下去，于是权顺荣就只剩下半身直挺挺地立着，又被压着向上，洪知秀这会儿可握紧了他的下体，一边揉一边在权顺荣耳边问他有没有自己做过。  
权顺荣被揉得正爽，晕乎乎把自己打飞机想着念着洪知秀，偷偷用手指试着玩后面的小秘密全给招了，还没等他爽够就被抓着翻了个面。洪知秀的手指正放在他一缩一缩的穴口，这会儿再反悔可来不及了，权顺荣一哼一哼的撒娇，一会儿让他揉屁股，一会儿让他揉前面，反正死活不给洪知秀机会插进一根手指。  
  
洪知秀原本也没打算做到那个地步，看着权顺荣这副样子于是就笑着看他，权顺荣被看得紧张，一不做二不休就说要帮他口出来。  
于是就有了这会儿权顺荣光着屁股塌着腰一口含住了洪知秀的下体，他第一次也没经验，只学着舔冰棍儿的样子做，磕磕绊绊的还会碰到牙齿。可洪知秀看来权顺荣翘着屁股，脸颊都鼓起来，鼻尖都是红的。嘴唇被撑开，包不住的地方都有亮晶晶的水花。他没忍住挺了下腰，权顺荣被顶得噎一下，喉头卡了一下顶端刺激得洪知秀僵住了，连忙退出来，拍着权顺荣的肩膀等他缓过来。  
缓得差不多的时候，洪知秀才拉着他的手握住自己的下身，和权顺荣还硬着的下体一起摩擦，权顺荣喘着把脸凑到洪知秀的嘴边，他们又接吻，吮吸对方的舌尖，舔舐每一寸柔软的口腔。下午两点多的铃声响起的时候，权顺荣吓的一激灵射出来，全落在他手上，洪知秀也跟着射出来，落在权顺荣肚子的软肉上，咸腥味就散开来。  
洪知秀去打开窗户通风，权顺荣已经红着耳朵穿好衣服了坐在地上。他还有点发愣，洪知秀在窗边回过身冲他笑，他落在被阳的地方，眼睛里却依然发亮，澄澈又分明的倒映权顺荣的身影。  
一会儿舞蹈社的人就要来排练，洪知秀走过来浅浅地亲吻权顺荣的鼻尖和他道别。  
  
“男朋友，我们晚点儿见。”  


接近黄昏的时候排练才结束，一屋子的水汽和汗味都从大门那儿散出去。权顺荣一身湿透了，才出门就看见洪知秀站在路灯下冲他笑。  
权顺荣拿着衣服跑过去，凉风从耳边滑过去，衣服大都贴在身体上。洪知秀自然地牵他的手，听他絮絮叨叨地说今天排练的事，说到最末扭扭捏捏的越来越小声，怎么好意思说呢，权顺荣下午练习的时候就觉得痒。屁股痒，心里更痒，好不容易谈来的男朋友还没热乎就没待在一块儿了，搁谁谁受得了。  
权顺荣动脑子想了半天，等洪知秀把他送到了宿舍楼下都还没有拿定主意，眼看着洪知秀都准备说再见了。这哪儿行，他一咬牙一跺脚，只好一边心里道歉一边说自己没带钥匙，李知勋在音乐社那儿，全圆佑拉着文俊辉去网吧了。  
洪知秀哪儿不知道他心里的主意，嘴上说着“那好吧，今天到我那里去，”拉着人就走，心里边儿门儿清——走之前才听到李知勋说回寝室，全圆佑拽着文俊辉在寝室打游戏，用半个月的可乐交换他速速回去排位上分。  
  
洪知秀在外面租房子住，面积不大但干净整洁，屋子里摆了几支干花，还有一点儿咖啡的香味。  
权顺荣被安排进了浴室洗澡，出来的时候穿的都是洪知秀的衣服。他红着一张脸，看见洪知秀在沙发上喝咖啡，咬咬牙就坐到了旁边。只见洪知秀先是放下了杯子，然后笑眯眯地看着他：  
“顺荣是不是撒谎了？”  
权顺荣哪儿说的出不是，只能飘飘忽忽地看咖啡杯一圈痕迹。  
“撒谎是不好的行为，但再给你一次机会好不好，顺荣不回寝室想干嘛？”  
想干嘛当然是想做完中午没做完的事，可万一人家没这想法怎么办，权顺荣的脸上一阵红一阵白，最后只能吐出一句“我只是想和你多待会儿。”  
洪知秀抿着嘴角笑，眼睛里闪着细钻似的光点儿，“真的吗？可是权顺荣都硬了吧。”  
“撒谎的小孩是要受惩罚的。”  
  
权顺荣被压倒在沙发上的时候，心里还在想这不一回事哪儿来的惩罚不惩罚，一脸得偿所愿只差没明晃晃地说出来了，刚得意了一秒钟眼睛忽然就被什么蒙住了，接着就听见洪知秀的声音说不许扯下来。  
不扯就不扯吧，横竖都要挨操能差到哪里去。还没十分钟，权顺荣就被弄得庆幸自己没把这话说出来，黑暗里其他感官都发达些，洪知秀舔他的耳朵呼气，他满脑子就是舌头搅动他耳垂的声音，更别提洪知秀还一手揉着他的屁股，一手握着他的下半身撸动。  
权顺荣什么也看不见，两只手都不知道往哪儿使劲，只能哼哧哼哧地喘。等他差不多适应了眼前一抹黑的状态，就感觉屁股一凉，有什么液体流下来被带进自己的后穴，连着还有两根温热的手指一起钻进去搅弄。他被刺激得抖起来，一个没忍住就射了出来。  
他听见洪知秀在他耳边笑了一下，然后又远去了。紧接着权顺荣被抓着翻过身，两根手指变成了三根往里插，刚刚还冰凉的液体被体温捂热了，一点一点往深处钻。权顺荣的注意力全在被操弄的后穴上，忍不住嗯嗯啊啊地出声撒娇，间隙还能听到一抽一插的手指带动着液体噗叽一下的声音。  
扩张做的足够有耐心，权顺荣已经像是从水里捞出来的了，他本就敏感，闭着眼睛也就翻了倍，插在他后穴里的手指都过于刺激。  
洪知秀终于拉着他把自己的下体插进去，权顺荣哼唧的声音突然就带了点哭腔，滚热的性器把他的后穴整个撑开了，一路烫到了身体深处。他感觉好像被拉着站起来又趴下去，但怎么动作，后面都紧紧连着他的下半身在抽插。  
这一回他是听不到什么润滑液被带出来的声音了，他被操得恍惚，嘴里已经在乖乖认错，可惜一句完整话都说不完，只能嗯嗯啊啊地叫。好像又有液体顺着流下来，积在了膝盖窝的地方。  
洪知秀快要射出来的时候，取下了权顺荣脸上的眼罩，他的眼睛还没能完全适应光线，就感觉有粘稠又滚烫的液体落在他腰背上。他愣了一会儿才看清自己对着黑屏的电视机，模糊地倒映着他被扒得一点不剩，白色的粘稠物落在身上，嘴唇都发干。  
  
又洗了一个澡躺在床上的时候，权顺荣脸还红着。刚才在浴室又被哄着做了一次，他被干得腿软，哭着说了以后再也不撒谎了后，听见洪知秀笑着摸他的脸说他乖，然后又把性器插了进去。  
这会儿洪知秀侧身躺着，眼里的温柔都快凝成水流出来了，这哪儿能想到和刚才是一个人啊，权顺荣瘪瘪嘴，但被这么看着还愿意做吗？权顺荣想还是愿意的，这可是自己的亲亲男友啊。  
于是他凑过去讨了个吻。  
哪儿能不喜欢呢，还是他最喜欢的人啊。

**Author's Note:**

> ooc都是我的，dbq！


End file.
